


【莫福莫无差】《只有晚空记得》

by StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou/pseuds/StairwayToHeavenWhereArtThou
Summary: 乐乎名：StairwayToHeaven头回放胆搞了原剧向大刀，来吧朋友们，吃我一刀（不是看完卷卷背着莫莫说和莫莫搂着卷卷说的mv《吴哥窟》被戳到的产物私设：教授203假死，以及把给提示在《绅士联盟》里演的小屠夫Hilary Bliss搬了过来，还ooc了一番（麦哥：？？？一个跟我长得一样的小屠夫跟我在一个宇宙是闹哪样）推荐一边听《吴哥窟》一边看文有些爱不是天使的吻而是魔鬼的诅咒，有些人命定要在地狱里苦苦纠缠。
Relationships: Jim Moriarty&Hilary Bliss, Sherlock Holmes&Hilary Bliss, Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	【莫福莫无差】《只有晚空记得》

1、

心声安葬在岩洞  
上帝 四次三番再愚弄  
听得见耳边风 难逃避你那面孔  
越要退出越向你生命移动

“要出门？”约翰晃着腿喝着咖啡，发出呼噜呼噜的响声。  
“对。今天周四。”夏洛克利落地系着风衣扣子。  
“那走吧。再见。”约翰没抬头，忙碌地敲着电脑。  
“再见。”  
夏洛克和约翰结婚已经一年，为了夏洛克的健康，两个人一起想办法戒掉夏洛克的毒瘾。最后是夏洛克自己想出来的办法最有效：每周四晚上自己一个人离开贝克街出去走一圈。周四苏格兰场一般没什么大事，夏洛克离开贝克街出去散散心理由是很充分的：毕竟他不是苏格兰场的雇员。  
可是夏洛克出门是去干什么呢？  
伦敦这城市如果比作一块布，那么它应该是花格布不是纯色布：典雅的小楼、都市化的高楼大厦和破烂的小平房、居民楼在其中和谐并存。夏洛克走出贝克街，七拐八拐，来到一个尘土飞扬有点脏乱的小街，指路牌上“罗伊街”的字样因为天色太晚看不太清楚。夏洛克轻车熟路打开一扇肉店的门。  
这家肉店的老板小屠夫Hilary Bliss以他卖的一种特殊的肉闻名于罗伊街：它美味无比，吃过便欲罢不能，而且这种肉他只私下卖，大家心照不宣地都假装不知道这种肉存在。谁也不知道它是什么肉。夏洛克发现这家肉店是在一次查案的时候，他在小屠夫这里搜集到了很重要的线索，刚要走时，他突然回头盯着小屠夫。“你卖一种特殊的肉。”  
“对啊。要不要来一点？”小屠夫压低声音说。  
这时不知道一种什么力量支配了夏洛克，他把手缓缓伸出来，手心向上摊在柜台上。小屠夫小心地捧出一个许多塑料袋套着的盒子放到他手上。后来夏洛克每个周四都来这家店。  
今天的肉店生意依旧不温不火。小屠夫把事先备好的盒子摆到柜台上，“要做熟吗？”  
“做熟。”  
按照夏洛克往常的习惯，他会把盒子藏进风衣，走到一个确定不会有人走过的地方，把盒子拿出来开始细细嚼慢慢吃，一边吃一边想一个已经死去的人。有时候他会抱着盒子叹口气：“你走了，你留下的案子总有一天会破完，到时候我大概无聊死。”就好像这个盒子是某些人的骨灰盒一般。想念宿敌是一种非常奇怪的感觉：你知道你生来是为了打败他，你充满斗志，结果宿敌身亡之后却很意外地有一种怅惘。原因不愿细想，因为经不住细想。有些事情是不应该的。  
但今天有点不一样。夏洛克走到一半，想起来忘记给钱，就走了回去，就在接近肉店门口时，他听见一个熟悉的声音：  
“今天夏洛克有发现我在楼侧边偷看他吗？”  
“没有。这是您的。做熟吗？”盒子轻敲柜台的“嗒嗒”声。  
“做熟。”微波炉的“叮”声。“哗啦哗啦”的掏钱声。走出门的脚步声。吉姆看到夏洛克时的惊呼声。  
夏洛克的耳朵贪婪地捕捉着这一切，完全忘记听到吉姆走出门应该跑掉的事情，等到吉姆小声叫出来，他才回过神，但这时候想跑已经晚了。他只好佯装镇定：“我买肉忘给钱了，等我下哈。”  
麻利地付完钱，两个人蹲在门口的台阶上先后打开盒子，戴上一次性手套。  
“他家肉还挺好吃的。”夏洛克抓了一块塞在嘴里。  
“同意。”吉姆几乎要举双手赞成。  
然后他们沉默地吃了一会儿。空气很安静，除了咀嚼声，只能听见店里飘出来小屠夫常放的音乐声。吉姆想随便找点话题：“呃，这是谁指的《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》啊？我平时听摇滚多点，你比较懂古典。”  
“是巴伦博伊姆九五年那版。我妈跟我说她有去过那次拜罗伊特音乐节。”  
“真是奇了，你居然会喜欢瓦格纳！你从来拉的都是巴赫。”  
“我其实也不是特别喜欢瓦格纳，就是刚好手里有这版录音就多听了几遍。我还是喜欢巴洛克更多点，因为想案子的时候听巴洛克不那么分心。”  
“哦。”再次陷入冷场。过了一会儿，店里的音乐播放到第一幕特里斯坦和伊索尔德在喝药之后的不长的二重唱：  
“特里斯坦！”  
“伊索尔德！”  
吉姆和夏洛克情不自禁地对望着，极快地瞟了一眼对方的嘴唇，紧闭双眼吻在一起。  
“负心的爱人！”  
“圣洁的公主！”  
两人用手托住对方脸颊，似压抑太久般送出舌头，然后把手从脸颊挪到后背，刚要挪到腰的时候，阻碍终止之后进入的合唱惊醒了他们：“万岁！马克王万岁！”（作者吐槽：这个地方特别像Fleabag第二季里头教堂掉画）  
两个人非常迅速地分开，吉姆涨红了脸，深吸一口气，希望平息自己狂跳的心：“对不起，对不起，我没有那个意思……我知道你结了婚的。那个，祝福你们，我先……我先走了。”做咨询罪犯这么多年，头一次这么真诚跟人说“对不起”。  
“哦，原来罪行罄竹难书的咨询罪犯也有讲道德的时候。”夏洛克阴阳怪气地说着。  
“混黑道也要讲原则的好不好？不然哪会有人要跟着你！”吉姆气得不行，攥着拳头狠戾地盯了几秒夏洛克，一副“扒了你的皮做皮鞋”的表情，然后转身欲走，结果他的一只手被夏洛克拉住。能感到夏洛克的手指拉小提琴留下的茧。茧如茧蛹，慢慢蠕动着，似要痒痒地爬到吉姆心里去。吉姆忍不住用自己的手指蹭了蹭夏洛克的手指。夏洛克趁机一拉，把吉姆拽到自己身边。肉店的霓虹灯是粉红色的，微微闪着，照得夏洛克的脸一片情色，照得漆黑的晚空也泛起了淡淡粉色。  
小屠夫的声音从身后响起：“我在对面的居民楼有间房空着，就是以前在那里切生肉血腥味多了点，如果你们不嫌弃，我可以租给你们！”

2、

难道我有勇气与你在一起庆祝正日  
难道你有勇气反悔诺言你专一  
两个人 多挤迫  
难容纳多一番秘密  
捉不紧变得更加固执

“嗯……”楼道里，粗重的喘息声、咚咚的碰撞声和血迹干涸的楼道、昏暗的楼道灯相得益彰。吉姆一边喘着一边找钥匙，不清醒的脑子使他半天也开不开门。“太笨了……你给我……我开……”夏洛克一把抢过来钥匙，一下就打开了门。  
“你清醒得很嘛……”吉姆讥笑道。  
“谁清醒了……”夏洛克报复性地吻着吉姆，两人一进门就倒在破了好几块皮的绿沙发上缠绵起来。房间里细微的血腥味草长莺飞地蔓延着，楼上的小孩拨弄着手里的玩具车，楼下的老太太泡在杯子里的假牙噗噗冒着气泡，远处工厂的机器声欢快而昂扬，烟囱喷出新鲜的热气。  
他们租小屠夫的房已经租了半年了。夏洛克的戒断反应已经全部消失，只有他和吉姆知道怎么回事。  
完事之后，吉姆拿了一口看起来有点破的锅，笨手笨脚地开始煎买回来的肉。有了地方烹饪，也就不用在店里切小块用微波炉加热了——至少今天是这样。  
“我都不知道你会做饭。”夏洛克仔细端详着装着没切过的生肉的盒子。  
“拜托，煎牛排又不是什么难事。”  
“你确定这肉是牛排？”  
“不是牛排不也得这么煎嘛。”吉姆翻了个白眼，“说真的，你知道这肉是什么肉吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“断案如神的夏洛克·福尔摩斯居然不知道每天自己吃的是什么肉。啧啧啧。”  
“你这话说得，就好像你知道一样。”  
“好吧，我也不知道。好吃就行呗。”吉姆做了个鬼脸，逗得夏洛克哈哈大笑。  
“要是我没跟你在一起，我永远不会知道你还有这么好笑的时候。除了Richard Brook和Jim from IT。”夏洛克打趣道，并且说完就调皮地跑开了。  
“你再说一遍！我就拿铲子把你的心烫熟！”吉姆抽出铲子假装要往夏洛克身上拍，“对了honey，你还有我给你的谜题没解哦~”  
关于谜题，两个人聊了好一会儿。锅里的肉在黄油的熬煎之下逐渐变得棕黄。“牛排熟了，不过好像有点焦……我没啥经验哈，见谅。”吉姆翻箱倒柜找到两个掉了许多碴的盘子，装上肉，放到没有桌布并且缺角还坑坑洼洼的餐桌上。  
刀叉叮当，两个人坐好了开吃，半天没说话。窗外隐隐约约听得到对面肉店里播放《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》第二幕男女主角的二重唱。  
“Honey~”吉姆小心翼翼地问道，“那个……华生医生……知道……吗？”  
“放心，他不知道。”聊起约翰，夏洛克的手微微抖了一下。  
“恕我多嘴，你当时，为什么和他结婚啊……”  
这个问题倒是让夏洛克没有想到。“因为我爱他呗。”夏洛克眼睛聚精会神看着刀刃，避开吉姆的眼神。  
“你明知道不是这样。”吉姆眼神冷冽，仿佛两把利剑直直刺穿夏洛克心脏。  
“你既然明白，为什么还问我？”  
“就是想听你亲口说。”  
夏洛克放下刀叉，两手交叉抵着下巴，很认真地看着吉姆：“好吧。我当时确实是以为自己爱他，或者是逼着自己爱他，因为爱他，相当于爱光明，爱天使，爱一个阳光灿烂的世界，爱波澜不惊的温暖，这更正常，更美好，更会受到祝福。我不该爱你。如果没在肉店碰到你，我大概会永远压抑我的感情，努力学着去爱他。”  
吉姆沉默着，吃完剩下的肉，擦了擦嘴。良久，他抬起头来说：“你也明白，我们总有一天得结束。”  
“确实。”夏洛克抬眼看着吉姆，眼神有一丝哀怨。  
“不选我并不意味着你必须选约翰，你还可以离开他自己生活啊。我们在一起整天担惊受怕，而且彼此的工作也都受到了影响：我最近有几个部下离开我去了MI6，我居然心不在焉没有发现，等我发现了早已无法补救了；你不说我也知道，你最近的办案效率几乎慢到要直追苏格兰场。这样的日子我们真能过得下去吗？我很痛苦，我有时候躺在你身边会想要从楼上跳下去。”  
“对不起……对不起……”夏洛克的眼泪在眼眶打转。“其实我也很痛苦……”  
“那么现在就是分开的好时候对不对？如果现在分开，我们还可以带着回忆各自好好生活，这不比等到互相厌倦、撕破脸的时候再分开要好得多吗？”  
“你说得对……如果你想走，那就走吧。我不拦着。你放心，我撑得住。”夏洛克偷偷擦了擦眼泪，努力绽放出一个笑容。  
吉姆就简单收拾了一下自己的东西，拿起包裹大步地出了门。夏洛克坐到床上，拿出一个烟盒，狠狠抽起烟，一会儿一盒就抽完了，满屋子都是浓重的烟味。夏洛克看着空烟盒，再抬头看着窗外晴朗的晚空，晚空清澈如镜，映照他的内心。夏洛克突然脑袋埋到被里大口呼吸着：只有这里有一点吉姆的气息。大颗泪珠滚落，夏洛克终于大声哭号了出来。屋子里仍有血腥味。屋子在出血。夏洛克的世界在出血。这是一间血泪模糊的屋子——You'll never leave. 失血过多。抢救无效。滴。滴。滴。滴。滴——  
这时门打开了，吉姆满身酒气狼狈地冲进来，掀开夏洛克蒙在脑袋上的被子，抱住他一块儿哭。

3、

原谅你太理性与我在一起要守秘密  
原谅我太野性想这段情更深刻  
两个人 一消失  
谣言便得不到证实  
只得幽暗的晚空记得

一个周四的清晨，夏洛克和约翰对坐着吃早餐。约翰正在看报纸：“现在说你的话越来越难听了。你现在的破案速度真的太慢了，雷斯垂德已经开始觉得你和罪犯有勾结了。我现在逢人都要解释一遍这是因为你在戒毒。”  
“可是要戒毒的话……反应变迟钝不是很正常吗……”夏洛克一边有点苍白地解释着，一边切着盘子里的班尼迪克蛋。  
“我看着你现在的办案速度甚至已经有点想让你停止戒毒了……”约翰开了句玩笑，“不过你现在这份意志力是真的强，如果是我我还真不一定做得到。”  
夏洛克轻轻啜了一口茶，不置可否。  
“对了，泰晤士报上说莫里亚蒂回来了，但是他有两个手下跑到MI6，公开了一些关于他的情报。有部分情报甚至刊登到报上了。你看——”约翰转动报纸把新闻指给夏洛克，夏洛克的叉子无力地滑落到盘子上，又轻轻一跃飞下餐桌。  
“你怎么了？”约翰问。  
“哦，我只是太高兴了，终于有更多他的把柄可以抓了。……确实是一些相当有用的信息，可以预见到很多案件都会有突破性进展。”夏洛克语速极快略带机械地说。  
夜晚，夏洛克和吉姆在居民楼见面，很默契地都没有买肉回来。他们一屁股坐在沙发上，谁也不愿意开口。过了很久，夏洛克终于开了口：“有看报纸吗？”  
“有。”  
“你那两个部下，知道我们的事吗？”  
“不知道。我们的关系暂时还安全。”  
“……”  
“Honey，”吉姆尽量使自己冷静，“我们只有两条路可以走了：要么分开，就此别过；要么一起死。不然我们只会毁了自己。”  
夏洛克抢过吉姆的话头：“而且今天我们必须选了。这是最后的机会，不然我们将连选择权也失去。”  
“是的，honey。所以……我们把各自的答案写在手心，如果我们两个人有一个写了活着，那么我们就活着；都写了死，我们再选死。好吗？”  
“好。”两个人拿了笔，郑重地把答案写在手心。最后手掌放在一起摊开，他们难以置信地看着对方：夏洛克的手上是“to live”，吉姆手上是“to die”。  
吉姆惨然一笑：“我早该料到的。”  
夏洛克倒是一副被吓到的模样：“我以为你也会想活着。”  
“好，那么再见了，夏洛克。”吉姆站起身要走，夏洛克突然大喊：“我反悔了！重来一遍！”  
吉姆只好又坐回来。这一次，换成吉姆的手心上是“to live”，夏洛克的手心上是“to die”。  
“怎么你……”夏洛克很是惊讶。  
“如果你更想活着，那就还是活着好啦。我只是比较离不开你一点而已，大概也不是很严重吧，缓几天应该也就好了。”吉姆故作轻松地说。  
“我想清楚了，”夏洛克的神色变得凛然，“我明白我也没办法离开你。所以……再来一次？”  
“你决定了？”  
“我决定了。”  
“那好。”两个手心一样的“to die”。窗外下起暴雨，带着雷电，拼命洗刷着世界，像要抹掉些什么。吉姆捂住眼哭泣，夏洛克也哭起来，两人紧抱住对方，生命的夕阳最后红了一次，极热烈又极短暂。红得像血，徒劳地溢出腥味。  
两人分头行动，开始清除这个破破烂烂的小屋里所有有关他们俩亲密关系的证据。最后，两人回到贝克街，找了个合适的地方，伪造了一个剑拔弩张的战场，然后各自拿起自己的手枪，指着对方。  
“Honey，那么地狱见咯~”  
“地狱见。”  
小屠夫正在擦拭柜台。雨下得太大，因此一个顾客也没有光顾。他的CD播放器播完了第四遍新买的CD上的“爱之死”曲目后莫名其妙停机了，发出难听的“滋滋”声。“唉，这个机器又坏了。别再修了，我还是新买一个吧。”小屠夫一脸的无奈。“这个雨什么时候能停啊……”  
小屠夫又干坐了半小时。“我是不是有两个罗伊街外面来的固定顾客来着？啊不，我记错了，没有没有，都是街里的。”小屠夫自言自语着，看着他打盹时柜台上多出来的钥匙，以为是自己放在那里的，然后把柜台里多出来的两盒肉放回冰柜。  
又过了一小时，雨终于停了，但晚空因为乌云而颜色浊重，像在默默缅怀着什么。

**Author's Note:**

> 和案件相关的推理部分全部省略，没办法，因为lo主不会写  
> 看看看，这篇文吉姆又哭辣（一脸开心）  
> 理查德·瓦格纳的歌剧《特里斯坦与伊索尔德》的剧情是讲禁忌之恋的（姆们瓦格纳超厉害的，自己写剧本自己作曲自己创造乐队编制），大家可以自行百度看看百度百科上面的分幕剧情，我就不赘述了。1995年巴伦博伊姆拜罗伊特音乐节版b站有视频，感兴趣就直接搜“特里斯坦与伊索尔德”，第一个结果就是，或者直接搜bv号BV1Hi4y1G7vR。  
> 然后肉那个梗大概看过《绅士联盟》的会知道，就是小屠夫会鬼鬼祟祟地卖一种肉，吃过一次百分百回购的那种。但是“做熟”那个事是我自己编的，原因是，我不可能让这两人抱着生肉盒子就在门口硬啃（这是什么沙雕lo主）。  
> 还有“You'll never leave.”这句话是《绅士联盟》里面罗伊屯（Royston Vasey）的欢迎标牌上的一句话，原剧的原文不是句号是感叹号。  
> 墙裂推荐《吴哥窟》那个mv……我快被它迷死了。
> 
> 题外话：lo主超爱的莫福mv：《风声》、《吴哥窟》、《暗涌》、《爱在记忆中找你》、《白天不懂夜的黑》、《生则同衾，死则同穴》、《小王子与玫瑰花》、《云图AU 伪预告片》、《歌剧魅影AU（221B的魅影）》
> 
> lo主曰：  
> 《风声》好比白月光，永远让我心慌慌  
> 《吴哥窟》是心头好，原剧剧情全忘掉  
> 《暗涌》看完需要缓，老莫单恋实名惨  
> 《爱在记忆中找你》，剪辑帅到要飞起  
> （好湿。）
> 
> 那啥，大家多评论嗷。


End file.
